


仲夏夜之吻

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事背景：哥谭学院的高材生与小镇中学的橄榄球运动员在一次校际比赛中一见钟情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	仲夏夜之吻

**Author's Note:**

> BS,PWP,写着写着就变成羞耻play【这么好的梗却完全没有体现出来好吗！

小石子敲在窗户上的脆响吸引了克拉克的注意力。

他走到窗边，毫不意外地看到某个黑发蓝眼的俊俏小伙已经用他那敏捷得堪比蜘蛛的好身手爬了上来。动作灵巧不代表就没有危险，克拉克连忙打开窗户放他进来，嘴里重复着说了无数次的告诫：“下次别再这么做了，怎么说这也是三楼，徒手爬上来太不安全。再说了，你又不是没有我宿舍的钥匙。”

那小坏蛋嘿嘿一笑，撑着墙跃进房间，薄薄的嘴唇飞快地擦过克拉克的。一道轻柔的火花随着那触碰在克拉克的嘴唇上闪现，他感到脸颊发烫，下意识地推了推快要滑下鼻梁的眼镜——但他摸了个空，他在睡前把眼镜摘下了。

“可我等不及要见你啊，克拉克。”

布鲁斯的微笑让他蔚蓝的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

这真是他这辈子听过的最直白的情话了。克拉克红着脸把布鲁斯拉进怀里，贴上他柔软的唇瓣笨拙地含住，用过一个生涩的亲吻表明他的思念。

他们腻乎了好一会，贪婪地汲取对方的气息直到它们在彼此的呼吸中融为一体。

布鲁斯不满足于如此纯洁的接触，他的手指抚摸克拉克的脸颊和耳朵，插入他浓密的黑发中，把他压向自己。他用舌头撬开对方的牙关，充分地展现了未来的花花公子的调情功力，诱劝克拉克随着自己的节奏交缠共舞。

当他们因为缺氧而气喘吁吁地分开，布鲁斯仍得寸进尺，火热的舌头卷走亲吻时来不及吞咽而留在嘴角的唾液，故意发出啧啧的吞咽声。

克拉克感觉到呼吸困难。

“你的室友今天不在吗？”

在下一个吻的间隙中，布鲁斯艰难地从紧贴的肌肤和双唇中挤出问题。

过了好一会，布鲁斯的唇舌在他的耳朵上啃咬，留下一串串湿漉漉痕迹时，克拉克混沌茫然的头脑才对他的问题作出了反应：“他回家去了，晚上不会回来。”

“那真好。”

他听到布鲁斯的声音、气味和心跳都离远了，克拉克想伸手抓回他，却摸到坚硬的木板，他这才发现自己不知何时地躺在了床上。

“布鲁斯，你真是……精妙绝伦。”克拉克坐起来舒展身体，以一个欲火中烧的年轻人能做到的最冷静的声音开口。他看着那身着深灰色保罗衫和黑色牛仔裤的年轻人在房间里寻找他需要东西，好似灵猫一般的悄无声息。

“你要换睡衣吗，布鲁斯？”

克拉克笑着发问，倒回床上在柔软的被褥中打滚。

“我可不觉得这有什么必要。”

然后布鲁斯像只老鹰一样扑过来，重新与他缠绵在一起，继续他们怎么都要不够的亲吻。克拉克能够感觉到润滑剂在他的口袋里，和另一个更大更硬的东西一起硌着他的大腿。

克拉克情不自禁地愈加兴奋，紧绷的布料不会使他疼痛，心理的渴求才会。他挺起身体，把下半身与对方的更加贴近，粗鲁地擦碰着，他大喊着，或者只是模糊地呻吟：“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……拜托……”

 

_但是突然——_

 

克拉克咬住嘴唇，在布鲁斯把手伸进自己的短裤前，在自己火热难耐的欲望暴露之前，在濒临决顶的欲望崩溃之前，抓住了他。他艰难地把那滑溜得像条鳗鲡的家伙推开一些，嘘声警告。

“ _有人过来了。_ ”

“真的吗？”

布鲁斯怀疑地挑起眉毛。

下一刻，房门上响起劈劈啪啪的敲门声。

“克拉克！我知道你在里面！你睡着了吗！求你开下门好吗！拜托了？”

 

“别管他，就当你睡着了。”

布鲁斯才说完，门板上拍打的声音就变得刺耳了许多，那噪音制造者甚至大喇喇地扯开嗓子，大叫克拉克的名字。

“克拉克——克拉克——克拉克！”

再让他喊下去，整栋楼的人都会被吵醒。他们没有必要承担这个风险。不速之客的到来严重地消灭了布鲁斯的兴头，他翻身从克拉克身上下来，躺在床的里侧，用脚尖推攘沮丧地捂着脸不想动弹的克拉克。

“去开门。”

 

隔着门板克拉克都能闻到另一头的酒气。

还有隐约的欢呼喝彩声从其他房间紧闭的门缝中飘出来，传进他的耳朵里。

克拉克当然知道现在是球赛季，许多男孩会偷偷聚在一起，打着比赛的借口做些平时不敢做也不能做的事情。譬如说喝酒。

门外的醉汉在克拉克打开门的时候差点倒在了后者身上。他只觉得脑袋更晕了一会，就被甩在了平稳的实地上。他抓住枕头被子把自己死死裹了进去，从层层包裹中口齿不清地道谢：“拜托你收留我一晚上……他们今晚要看通宵的比赛，我可受不了啦……呼……”

说到最后，鼾声已经盖过了他的嘟囔。

克拉克的宿舍在这一层楼最偏远的地方，房间也小一些，但也僻静许多。前来借宿的男孩和他的室友关系不错，所以才会知道他这里有个空位。

 

他回到床边的时候，布鲁斯也用被子把自己裹成一个卷，露出半截脑袋愣愣地望着天花板。

克拉克无奈地笑着躺过去，把那巨大的蛹搂进怀里。

“真是要命，你肯定想象不到我他妈的有多么渴望能够再见你一次。”

布鲁斯用不符合他优雅形象的粗鲁语气说脏话的模样可爱极了。克拉克的闷笑声出卖了他的想法，他于是在对方佯装不高兴的白眼中傻笑着蒙混过去，直到布鲁斯掀开被子把他拉进来，把世界隔绝在一层薄絮之外。

布鲁斯把嘴唇贴在克拉克的额头，含混地道了声晚安。

他们依偎在一起。

可现在是夏天，布鲁斯很快就体会到了酷热。一双手沿着他的身体往下，用同等火热的唇舌隔着衣服将滚烫的呼吸吹进他的皮肤，最后停止在他未消退的勃起上。他挣扎扭动，但都不能逃脱克拉克的怀抱。

“停下……你真的想被发现吗……呜！”他从喉咙里挤出小动物似的低鸣，咬牙切齿地，无法抵抗地指责着对方犯规的行为。他期待地，又气恼地等待着腰带被解开，长裤连同内裤一起被剥下，性器被握住，然后被火热的湿润的口腔彻底地含住、缓慢地吞吐。

“克拉克，你这混蛋！”布鲁斯压低声音，咬牙切齿地拉扯克拉克的头发想要把他推离自己又忍不住将他压近。难抑的快感令他对于力量的控制变得有些失控，但是克拉克纹丝不动，就像他一点感觉也没有。

粘稠的水声和堆积的快感打垮了布鲁斯的羞耻心，他用气声吼克拉克的名字，要他调整姿势。后者从善如流，吐出布鲁斯的阴茎，最后恶劣地在顶端狠狠地吸了一口，换来对方几乎把指甲刻进他皮肤里的重掐。

他们摸索了一番，才终于头脚相对，侧躺着，用手用嘴唇和舌头去取悦他们的欲望。

 

爆发在彼此的口中之后，他们才本末倒置地脱光了对方，爱抚着终于赤裸的肌肤。

布鲁斯的身体修长柔韧，精心锻炼的肌肉恰到好处地体现出符合他年纪的力量与美丽，只是稍显缺乏血色的苍白。不同于那些年轻人遵从时尚而把自己晒成古铜色，像布鲁斯这样的人根本不需要潮流来指点自己的生活方式。与他相比，克拉克就是个空有一身蛮力的大块头。

噢……他真不知道布鲁斯为什么会愿意和自己在一起。

“你不专心，”布鲁斯趴在克拉克的背上，他含住克拉克的后颈，“在我们做爱的时候你最只能想着我。”他的手指沾满滑腻的凝胶开拓对方的身体，指腹娴熟地揉按着克拉克的肠壁，在湿软的甬道中来回地揉按最敏感的地方，感受快感来临时克拉克的战栗。

啊，是啊，我是在想着你。克拉克没有出声，他咬着枕头的一角，用更为放松和打开的身体作为他的回答。

无论做过多少次，克拉克都绝不会怀疑布鲁斯那花花公子的天赋。他的前戏总是漫长而磨人，但又令人沉溺和期待它永不结束。

“可以了，快点！布鲁斯！”这回，换成他是那个没有耐心，嘶哑地哀求咆哮的一方。他在布鲁斯撤出手指的时候再度要求，“不，先别……我想看着你。”

他换来肩胛上更用力的一咬。

布鲁斯有着狼一样的习性，他喜欢咬克拉克身上的任何地方，尤其是他的脖子，感受那薄薄的一层皮肤下生命的脉动。他辩称那是照顾他长大的老管家养出来的习惯，老人烘焙糕点的手艺无出其右，让他总想着咀嚼些什么来磨牙。他开着玩笑，说克拉克比那些精巧的美食更加美味。

一双有力的，满是体液的手伸入他的腋下，在汗水和被单的阻碍下协助他仰躺在床上。随着动作，两人同样炙热的勃起挤压在一起，同样被前液和汗水打湿，同样对彼此充满渴望。有那么一会，他们懒洋洋地磨蹭着对方，让快感在爆发的边缘反复地刺激

“你真…… _热_ 。”

布鲁斯哑着嗓子，迷恋地抚摸克拉克结实的胸腹，感受那丝缎般的触感，那火一样的温度。

“嘿，亲爱的，现在是谁不专心了？”克拉克抬头去舔布鲁斯的嘴唇，双腿夹住他精壮的腰肢无言地邀请着。

坚硬而灼热的阴茎终于抵上克拉克的后穴，一寸寸地推进。他其实感觉不到疼痛，只是出于心理作用，紧张地屏住了呼吸。他的肌肉因此短暂地紧绷，身体越是僵硬，那嵌入体内的欲望的形状就越发分明。

克拉克几乎要因为那深入的快感尖叫出来。布鲁斯用一个粗暴的吻堵住了他的声音，他的舌头压着他的，他的双手钳住他的腰腹撸动他的阴茎，他终于紧密地毫无罅隙地结合在一起。

布鲁斯开始缓慢地抽送自己。肉体的撞击声被他们过于温吞的节奏减弱，进出间的水渍声变成更为淫靡的，黏腻的摩擦声。精液和汗水的气味在狭窄的空间中发酵，反而为情欲的增长煽风点火。

他们用满是汗水的肢体最大限度拥抱对方，冲撞，交缠，啃噬，亲吻，所有的一切都交融在激情的媾和之中。

第二次射精的感觉简直让克拉克爽快得无以复加，有那么一瞬间，他头皮发麻，脑中空白。再清醒时布鲁斯已经退出了他的身体，同时套弄他们的阴茎直到最后一点精液也沾在他们的腹部。

 

他们拥抱着，享受着余韵中的安宁，谁也不想操心其他那些无关紧要的事情。

克拉克先恢复过来，他慢吞吞地爬下床，去取来纸巾擦拭他们身上的狼籍。

他走路时是真正的没有脚步声。

布鲁斯从来不问克拉克是怎么在漆黑的房间里，每次都能够精准地找到任何东西，而且从不失误的。克拉克不知道布鲁斯猜到，或者说推断出了多少，他也不是没有自己的秘密，而他们俩总有一天会准备好向对方坦诚。

 

仲夏夜的凉风从窗外吹进来。

他们交换了最后一个吻，安然入梦。

 


End file.
